


Sogno d'amore.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Un amore nato in giovane età che supera anche la distanza di dieci anni.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sogno d'amore.

A volte si pensa che le parole di un bambino non siano vere ma dette solo per la loro spudorata innocenza. Lewis non era molto felice di dover andare all'asilo ma sapeva di non avere nessuna scelta. A nulla erano valse le continue proteste che il bambino aveva fatto insorgere pur di stare a casa. Una volta arrivato si guarda intorno e immediatamente i suoi occhi si fermano su un bambino dai capelli chiarissimi e due occhi azzurri, era, in tutto, l'opposto di lui e per questo era qualcosa di davvero eccezionale per lui. Si avvicina titubante e sorride.

"Ciao io sono Lewis" lo vede dapprima un po' confuso ma subito dopo aprirsi in un bellissimo sorriso.

"Io mi chiamo Nico" prende posto vicino a lui non notando che i genitori di entrambi stavano sorridendo.

Dopo svariati giorni i due bambini si stavano mostrando sempre più inseparabili tanto che i genitori erano convinti che sarebbe stata un'amicizia dolcissima fra loro, l'insegnante aveva detto che non volevano nemmeno riposare quando gli altri bambini lo facevano pur di rimanere insieme e che Lewis seguiva Nico ovunque andasse.

"Mamma."

"Dimmi Lewis" prende il piccolo baciandolo dolcemente sul naso vedendo la sua espressione preoccupata, aveva compiuto da poco quattro anni quindi non capiva che preoccupazione potesse già avere un bambino della sua età.

"Io e Nico non vogliamo più vederci solo all'asilo" inclina appena la testa "non possiamo vederci anche fuori?" Sente la madre ridere e la vede poi annuire saltando di gioia, non sapeva cosa aveva provocato le risate ma voleva solo che il suo Nico gli stesse vicino.

Nel fine settimana, per volontà di entrambi i bambini, le famiglie avevano deciso di passare le giornate insieme, cominciando anche a conoscersi fra loro, ammirando quell'amicizia che ai loro occhi era così dolce.

"Nico andiamo a vedere un film? Non preoccuparti se qualcosa ti spaventa ci sarò io" gli prende la mano e lo vede sorridere, non gli importava degli altri se poteva avere lui.

"Allora se mi prometti che non mi lasci solo possiamo andare" stringe a sua volta la mano del bambino avviandosi con lui per andare al cinema insieme ai loro. "Sai a me piacciono moltissimo i film Disney."

"Davvero?" Lo guarda, i suoi occhi erano ancora più luminosi mentre ne parlava. Lui voleva davvero molto bene al suo migliore amico e per lui avrebbe fatto tutto "se vuoi possiamo vederli quando desideri, ne ho tantissimi a casa."

"Posso davvero?" Lo guarda sorpreso.

"Si certo" era felice se lui era felice, ormai era un dato di fatto e lo aveva capito nonostante la sua giovane età.

"Wow Nico, sai fare tantissime cose."

"Anche tu se vuoi ne sarai capace Lewis, lo so" prende le mani del suo amico e gli sorride dolcemente "se vuoi ti insegno io, con che cosa vuoi cominciare? L'altalena oppure andare in bici?"

"Possiamo provare con la bici?" Sorride e corre con lui prendendo tante cadute in tutti i suoi tentativi ma riuscendo alla fine a tenersi in equlibrio "Nico hai visto ci sono riuscito."

"Non avevo dubbi Lewis, io lo sapevo che tu eri molto bravo" ride e lo stringe una volta che era sceso, era così orgoglioso di lui.

"Non sono meravigliosi? Il nostro Lewis sembra completamente preso dal vostro Nico" sorride sentendo l'altra donna ridacchiare.

"Non è diverso per Nico, è così felice e non lo avevo mai visto tale con uno dei suoi compagni."

"Ahaha ammetto che non ho mai visto Lewis impegnarsi tanto per compiacere una persona" la guarda "lo sai quello che ha fatto dinanzi a tutta la classe dell'asilo?"

"Si la maestra, e poi Nico, me ne hanno parlato" poggia una mano sulla spalla della donna "ha detto che un giorno lui sposerà Nico e nemmeno il fatto che la classe ridesse lo ha fermato" guarda nuovamente verso i due bambini, erano così legati che forse, anche se solo a quella tenera età, il loro era una sorta di innamoramento. "Trovo che sia un bambino molto forte."

"Ama perseguire i suoi obiettivi" annuisce e sposta a sua volta lo sguardo verso i due.

"Purtroppo mio marito dovrà nuovamente essere trasferito in Germania" la guarda tristemente "mi dispiace davvero sapere che i due bambini verranno separati, ma non abbiamo nessuna scelta."

"Questo per loro sarà un duro colpo, ma ci sono cose che non si possono fermare." Abbraccia con forza la donna "ci mancherete moltissimo."

Il giorno della partenza fu durissimo per entrambi, anche se erano due bambini stavano vivendo molto male quel distacco nonostante la promessa dei loro genitori di farli parlare ogni fine settimana attraverso una web-cam, ma entrambi sapevano che la loro amicizia sarebbe stata messa a dura prova da una distanza insormontabile per solo due bambini.

"Tesoro mio non senti Nico oggi?"

"Mamma non posso farlo, mi dispiace ma ho molto da studiare." Nico gli mancava e non poco, non era una cosa che poteva negare, ma la sua vita era molto cambiata e non sembrava più esserci molto tempo per quella che era stata una bellissima amicizia ma che adesso non poteva più coltivare. Ormai si sentivano sempre meno, a volte per colpa sua a volta per colpa di Nico e dei loro maledetti impegni ma nessuno dei due poteva rimuoverli. Ormai nemmeno più le festività erano importanti come una volta per loro. A quanto pare la loro grande amicizia passata adesso doveva essere lasciata alle spalle.

"Una volta non facevi che aspettare sue notizie."

"Mamma non posso fare nulla, lo sai che adesso ho molte cose da fare e lo studio è già una rottura per me."

Con il tempo, ormai, lui e Nico non si sentivano nemmeno più, si erano totalmente persi di vista e nemmeno si ricordavano di quello che era stato. Entrambi avevano nuove amicizie, entrambi avevano nuove passioni.

Erano passati ormai dieci anni da quando aveva incontrato Lewis, nemmeno pensava più a lui e, infondo, non era una cosa così strana. Ormai erano alle superiori e ancora in nazioni diverse quindi era impensabile rivederlo, eppure il nome che era comparso sul display del suo amico era proprio il suo. "Scusa Seb, ma come fai a conoscere quel ragazzo?"

"Chi Lewis? Bhe ci siamo incontrati su una chatt e siamo diventati amici, ma perché lo conosci anche tu?"

"Io, beh sai l'ho incontrato più di dieci anni fa e per tutto il tempo dell'asilo siamo stati inseparabili" ride e scuote la testa "pensa un po', aveva giurato che mi avrebbe sposato e persino le nostre famiglie si sono convinte che abbiamo passato una storia d'amore a quel tempo." Alza le spalle "bhe questo ovviamente prima che io tornassi in Germania e che tutto quello che abbiamo passato venisse cancellato dal tempo e dalla distanza."

"Wow" aveva gli occhi sgranati "e tu sei certo che sia proprio lui?"

"Bhe si abbastanza, sai... Lewis Hamilton, inglese" gli da una pacca "troppe coincidenze, non trovi anche tu?" Si alza e getta il bicchiere da cui stava bevendo "bhe io vado a casa, stammi bene."

"Si va bene" era assurdo quello che aveva sentito e ancora di più forse l'idea che gli stava ronzando in testa. Lewis sarebbe venuto a trovarlo e sarebbe arrivato proprio domani. "Senti Nico" lo vede girarsi "che ne pensi se domani vieni a casa mia?"

"Ma certo! Perché no, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio allora?"

"Perfetto amico mio, perfetto" lo vede andare via non trattenendo un sorriso, era curioso di vederli nuovamente incontrarsi. Si avvia a casa cercando di non cadere muovendosi a passo decisamente svelto.

"Buongiorno Nico" vede il ragazzo con il pugno appeso pronto a bussare.

"Wow Seb, mi stavi attendendo davvero eh?" ride ed entra in casa "ma sei solo?"

"No c'è un amico con me" sorride "sai è arrivato oggi dall'Inghilterra" lo guarda divertito notando che non stava più sfilando il cappotto.

"Lewis?"

"Si esattamente" gli da una pacca "ma che cos'è quella faccia terrificante?"

"Io non so se voglio vederlo... E' passato così tanto tempo e magari le cose non sono più come allora noi... Noi siamo cambiati Seb."

"Hai paura di non piacergli più come allora?"

"Non dire scemenze ok?" Eppure in cuor suo era quello il timore. Stava ancora pensando se andare via quando lo vede bloccato sulla soglia che portava all'ingresso "Lewis..."

"Nico?" non poteva crederci, lo aveva rivisto dopo tanto tempo e sentiva che nulla era cambiato, o meglio, lui era cambiato ma era solo diventato ancora più bello di quanto lo ricordasse. "Dio mio quanto tempo" si avvicina d'istinto stringendolo con forza inspirando il suo profumo, era sempre il suo, era sempre quello del suo Nico. Si volta verso Sebastian "ma tu lo sapevi? Cioè sapevi tutto e per questo mi hai invitato?"

"No ma che dici ahah, io ho scoperto solo ieri la vostra storia, quindi amico direi che è tutto merito del fato o che so io." Era soddisfatto nel vedere le loro reazioni e nel notare quanto velocemente si erano scambiati il numero di cellulare, il tempo non sembrava aver cambiato nulla da come Nico aveva raccontato. "Che ne pensate di andare a vedere un film?" Era divertito da come i due si guardavano e specialmente per Lewis, il loro doveva essere il tipico amore a prima vista.

"Si per me va bene" guarda Nico quasi speranzoso prima di vederlo annuire con un sorriso che gli illumina tutto il volto, no il tempo non aveva cambiato nulla fra loro perché appena lo aveva visto aveva sentito lo stesso che provò quel giorno.

"Un film horror? Davvero Lewis?" Stava ridendo cercando ancora di riprendersi, da un paio di giorni Lewis stava da Seb e oggi avevano deciso di vedere un altro film ma, all'ultimo, Sebastian era rimasto a casa. Doveva ammettere che gli dispiaceva l'idea di salutarlo nuovamente ma non aveva molta scelta.

"Nico."

"Mmh?" Si volta e lo vede raggiungerlo poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle mentre lui lo circondava in vita.

"Mi sei mancato Nico."

"Anche tu Lewis" lo accarezza piano sul volto "anche tu" si avvicina a sua volta sentendosi completo adesso che le loro labbra erano unite, non era mai stato meglio di così e aveva capito che non solo nulla era cambiato ma che l'amore che avevano nutrito era ancora più forte adesso che si erano rivisti.

"State insieme?"

"Si Seb, per la millesima volta, stiamo insieme."

"Non mi aspettavo di avere già questo risultato" da una pacca ad entrambi, sembrava quasi più emozionato di loro stessi.

"Non so come ringraziarti amico."

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Se Lewis non fosse già venuto, dopo aver sentito la tua storia, avrei organizzato immediatamente un viaggio o per lui o per noi." Sorride "non sai che cosa unica avete vissuto e, si spera, che continuiate a vivere. Ma dopo dieci anni direi che non ci sono poi molti dubbi, voi siete anime gemelle" li vede sorridersi.

"Si lo siamo" stringe la mano di Lewis mordendosi appena il labbro, si sentiva così felice eppure non si aspettava nulla di tutto questo.

"Solo che fra poco sarete nuovamente distanti."

"Lo sappiamo ma vedi, io ho deciso che andrò in Inghilterra per sostenere i corsi che ho scelto per l'università, così si tratta di aspettare solo questi ultimi anni di liceo."

"E noi due sappiamo che nulla è impossibile se lo si vuole "tira piano Nico stringendolo, non amava l'idea di allontanarsi nuovamente da lui ma sapeva che stavolta entrambi erano maturi abbastanza da sopportare di sentirsi solo per cellulare fino al trasferimento di Nico.

"In caso ci penso io a farvi tornare la voglia di vedervi" scoppiano a ridere tutti e tre prima di tornare seri "non sparite però mmh?"

"No anzi, guai a te se non verrai a trovarci e se dovremmo farlo solo noi!"

"Giuro che non sarà così amico" sorride nel vederli stretti l'uno all'altro, avrebbe fatto tutto per loro due e per consolarli nel momento in cui la distanza li avrebbe minacciati nuovamente anche se, doveva ammetterlo nel guardare i loro occhi mentre si scambiavano sguardi silenziosi, era più che certo che nulla li avrebbe mai abbattuti.

Le superiori erano volate e finalmente Nico si era trasferito. L'università, però, non lasciava poi molto spazio per vedersi, anche se fisicamente erano nello stesso luogo, ma doveva ammettere che era cambiato tutto in positivo fra loro. Gli anni passano veloci e Nico si è completamente abituato a vivere in Inghilterra ma, sia per lui che Lewis, la distanza che ancora permaneva e il non potersi vedere sempre stava diventando insopportabile. Erano entrambi arrivati al loro ultimo anno e Lewis aveva deciso di festeggiare in un modo molto personale.

"Lewis ma dove mi stai portando?" Stringe la sua mano seguendolo.

"Bhe è solo una sorpresa."

"Avevi detto che avremmo fatto un pic-nic."

"Ed è quello che faremo" si ferma dinanzi ad un'edificio "esattamente qui, dove ci siamo visti per la prima volta" lo sente ridere e nota che è commosso facendo spuntare un sorriso, era fiero di essere riuscito in questo.

"Lewis, ma questa è la nostra scuola materna" rivederla gli fece pensare anche ai loro genitori che una volta che avevano saputo che si erano ritrovati erano quasi stati più contenti di loro. "Grazie" lo tira e lo bacia passando le mani sul suo volto restando poi con la fronte poggiata alla sua.

"Grazie a te Nico" lo accarezza delicatamente sui fianchi e poi lo porta dolcemente verso il luogo dove aveva allestito tutto.

"Non ci credo... Sono passati quasi vent'anni da allora" guarda la scuola con nostalgia senza lasciare andare la sua mano.

"Vero, e da allora tutto ciò che è cambiato per me, nei tuoi confronti, è che ti amo molto più profondamente di quanto potessi mai fare allora."

"Lewis, non so che dire..." Non poteva crederci, aveva trovato una persona che non faceva altro che pensare a lui e forse solo adesso si stava rendendo davvero conto di quanto amore provasse per lui. "Tutto questo è..." Si volta sentendo un rumore e vedendolo inginocchiato e sbarra gli occhi "Lew."

"Nico, vuoi farmi l'uomo più felice di questo mondo accettando di diventare mio marito?"

"I- io" scuote la testa passando una mano sulle lacrime e ridendo nel mentre "si che lo voglio, non dovevi nemmeno chiederlo" si sente sollevare premendo le labbra contro le sue, non poteva crederci aveva mantenuto quella promessa a cui nessuno avrebbe mai dato davvero credito. "Ti amo Lew, ti amo così tanto" singhiozza appena baciandolo più volte.

"Lo stesso vale per me" lo sussurra sulle sue labbra "non piangere piccolo."

"Dobbiamo dirlo ai nostri."

"No non dobbiamo" ride appena nel vederlo confuso "ho già chiesto ai tuoi il diritto a sposarti e i miei sapevano le mie intenzioni" indica con la testa dietro gli alberi notando uscire tutti i loro parenti pronti a festeggiare quel momento che si era preannunciato già anni prima.

"Che matto che sei" ride correndo dai suoi stringendoli con forza felice di vederli dopo anni in cui li aveva solo potuti sentire.

"Hey e l'anello?" Lo raggiunge e glielo infila dolcemente al dito "ti sta così bene."

Solo un anno dopo la fine dei corsi avevano deciso di sposarsi, era stato un giorno magnifico non solo per le persone che avevano vicino ma per aver realizzato quello che, ormai si era capito, stavano aspettando letteralmente da una vita. C'erano tutte le persone più importanti per loro, tutte quelle che li avevano sostenuti ed aiutati a stare insieme.

"Ci credi che ormai sono tre anni?"

"Che ho l'uomo della mia vita?" Volta appena lo sguardo vedendolo poggiato alla sua spalla accarezzandolo delicatamente con la mano che teneva intorno alle sue spalle.

"Si" ride e alza la testa sentendo poi le labbra di lui premere dolcemente "sono innamorato ancora follemente di te e lo sarò per sempre" lo sussurra appena accarezzandolo sul torace lentamente.

"Anche io lo sono di te, lo sai?"

"Sarei stupido a non saperlo" lo tira piano poggiando le mani sul suo volto baciandolo con trasporto ma con tanta dolcezza.

"Hai tutto quello che desideri?"

Lo guarda confuso e poi finge di pensarci "vediamo... Te, due bellissimi cani, una casa stupenda" alza le spalle "dai non mi lamento" scoppiano a ridere insieme mentre si mette a cavalcioni su di lui. "Ho più di quanto non possa desiderare e mi rende così felice."

"Noi lo saremo per sempre Nico."

"Puoi giurarci Lewis."


End file.
